


Triple Shot

by Spoon888



Series: Four In A Berth [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron is outnumbered three to one, but he's not complaining.





	Triple Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tragakes (lejf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejf/gifts).



> I'm so bad at filling requests, but this is kinda what was asked for...

Megatron didn't like to think himself incapable of anything, but even he had to admit to feeling a certain level of trepidation when Skywarp asked,

"How flexible are you?"

Megatron didn't answer because to anyone with functioning optics he was a heavy build- bulky, square, thick all over, with joints designed for bearing weight, not rotating three hundred and sixty degrees so his mates could twist him into gymnastic level contortions and get creative with their already overambitious facing habits.

"I don't think you're gonna get him doing the splits, Warp," Thundercracker observed critically.

"I'm more than capable of taking anything you three could conceive of." Megatron folded his arms defensively.

"You make it sound like we've plotted something against you." Skywarp purred, which did nothing to reassure him.

He couldn't help but glance to where the fourth member of their bond was leaning against the back of the couch. Starscream was swirling a cube of energon wine ominously.

"The only thing I've been scheming is how best to blow your rusty processor with our superior skills," Starscream called over, taking an elegant sip of his drink.

"Very well," Megatron unfolded him arms and settled on the edge of the berth, waiting for them to come to him.

It had been oddly difficult to ask for this. It felt like lowering his guard- which was fine around Skywarp, and proved in how his mate barely blinked at the request, but more difficult with the other two. Thundercracker had looked at him like he'd just stated he was changing his alt-mode to a rubber duck, and Starscream had _laughed_.

And kept laughing, right up until Skywarp had punched him.

Now Skywarp, confident and overeager, stood before him and cracked his knuckles. At his side, Thundercracker shifted his footing. Starscream threw back his wine and slammed it down. Then all three of them looked at each other. Some unspoken inter-trine communication passed, not through the bond, but through their expressions.

Starscream nodded. And two pairs of servos were pressing Megatron back to lay across the width of the berth.

Skywarp, mouthy in more ways than one, kissed his chest and started on a trail down his chassis to where his array was beginning to warm. Megatron felt himself twitch in surprise when a second mouth joined it. He angled his helm up, straining neck cables so he could watch two dark helms drag their lips across his armour, their cheeks brushing as they moved lower. Megatron lifted his legs and folded them at the knee so his mates where cradled between them. Thundercracker pushed one aside so he could kiss at the seam connecting Megatron's thigh to his groin.

Megatron hummed in approval, his panel a hair-trigger away from shooting back without conscious command. Skywarp smiled brightly, breathing against it and extending his glossa as though about to lick it- but at the last minute turned his helm to kiss Thundercracker instead, watching Megatron out of the corner of his optic mischievously.

The damp, heated touches were quickly missed. Megatron could feel their amusement at making him wait through their bond. As much as he enjoyed the sight of them kissing, he rolled his hips up, nudging at Skywarp's chest with his groin.

Skywarp broke out of the kiss, licking his lips, "Eager aren't you?"

A shadow fell over Megatron as Starscream appeared above him, looking determined and only a little tipsy. The berth dipped as Starscream climbed on above his helm. Soft servos cupped Megatron's helm, palms against his cheeks and fingers circling around the sharp edge of his jaw. Starscream tilted his head back, and then leant down to kiss him, upside-down.

Megatron purred into it, a thrill shooting through his frame as Starscream sucked on his bottom lip then slid his glossa in to drag it over Megatron's own.

Between his thighs, Thundercracker and Skywarp had finally stopped teasing in favour of tonguing at his panel. It shot open, exposing a valve already wet with want and pliable to touch. Megatron felt them jostle immaturely for space, Thundercracker shouldering Skywarp out of the way to drive in and suck on the sensor node at the top of his valve.

Megatron moaned into Starscream's mouth, jaw slackening.

Starscream removed himself with a huff, "Will you two stop screwing around down there!"

Thundercracker didn't pull away from his ministrations for something as trivial as arguing back- and certainly not at the risk of losing his winning place to Skywarp either. Megatron saw him lift his middle finger at Starscream in some sort of vulgar gesture.

Starscream grumbled something unpleasant under his breath and shuffled forwards on his knees, catching Megatron under the chin and tilting his helm back again. The cherry red of his hips came into view. Starscream angled himself forwards and Megatron pushed his face against him, nuzzling at the heated codpiece hiding a straining spike. His olfactory filled with the smell of polish and an underlying musk that was unmistakably Starscream. His mouth watered and he pushed his glossa against the seams.

A servo on his chest rubbed praisingly, and though his vision was obscured by Starscream's thighs, Megatron knew from familiarity it was Skywarp. The touch trailed up his chest, to his shoulder, and then down to his wrist, before taking his servo and guiding it towards a stiff, warm spike. A perfect size. He stroked it and Skywarp made an appreciative noise, rolling into it.

Below, Thundercracker withdrew for breath. His servos cupped Megatron's hips and, "I'm flipping him," was the only warning Megatron got before he was rolled and shoved into his front. Servos propped him up on his knees and pressed on his back to curve it, aft in the air. Thundercracker cleaved close to him, and Megatron could feel the thick length of his mate's shaft rest between the folds of his valve, pulsing with arousal. Thundercracker ground against him. 

Starscream yanked his helm around before Megatron could take stock of anything else, irritated with his distraction. The codpiece in front of his face split open to expose Starscream's spike housing. A strong servo on the back of his helm pulled him forwards, guiding his mouth to the tip of the spike. It swayed as it finished pressurising, heavy but stiff.

"Swallow it," Starscream commanded, far more confident than the first time Megatron had done this for him.

Megatron obeyed, lewdly taking every inch of spike Starscream fed him, even as it slipped into his intake and threatened to send him into a gag override. He breathed thickly thorough his vents, relaxing his throat so Starscream could draw away and sink all the way back in. His optics flickered hazily as he watched Megatron.

A second spike prodded Megatron in the cheek. It left a damp mark from where it leaked transfluid at the tip.

Starscream hissed, Skywarp whined, and the spike in Megatron's intake was removed and replaced with another before he could draw breath.

"Megatron..." Skywarp breathed, and was far more gentle than his trine leader had been, stroking Megatron's helm encouragingly, letting him set the pace. Megatron sucked on the tip and tongued at the head of his spike before relaxing his throat to get it deeper, taking his time. Skywarp's whispered an oath.

Then the spike drew away and Starscream was back again, nudging past his lips with a demanding, "Do that to me."

Megatron did, suck, swallow, lick, repeat, until one of them grew too impatient and they switched. Skywarp and Starscream couldn't often share, so it was a rare moment of co-cooperation for them. Megatron watched them pet at each other and kiss as he worked their spikes, one at a time.

The gentle grind of Thundercracker's spike at his valve had been a pleasant stimulation through all that. But now finding him sufficiently wet, thumbs spread him open and Thundercracker nudged at his entrance, "Ready?"

Megatron groaned around the spike in his mouth, not even sure who it belonged to, his optics offline with bliss.

Thundercracker pressed in slowly, as careful with this as he was everything. Megatron felt that thick spike spread his inner walls and spilt him open. It was so glorious a feeling that his processor almost ceased to function. His ministrations on Skywarp's spike faltered as he was filled, right up until Thundercracker's hips pressed flush to his aft.

"I think you broke him, Thunder," Skywarp teased, and pulled out, his spike still briefly connected to Megatron's lips by a trail of oral lubricant.

Megatron just moaned in response, wanting to drop his face against the berth and push back and get more of the delicious stretch in his valve.

"Move..." he grunted.

Thundercracker did, long slow strokes at first, the strength of his thrusts nudging Megatron forwards into Starscream, who was ready with his spike. Megatron's mouth was filled again, and every shove from behind pushed him further onto the spike in his throat. He gagged, an unpleasant sound, but caught Starscream's thigh to keep his mate from drawing away. To keep it going.

Thundercracker pulled out. Megatron whined, cheeks flushing at the desperate noise. Before long there was another presence behind him, a second set of servos on his aft. One gave him a light slap. Only Skywarp would dare.

He was pressed into again. Skywarp was slimmer than Thundercracker, but longer. He glided in smoothly but jabbed deep. Megatron grunted when Skywarp stabbed a cluster of sensors  within him, but couldn't catch his breath to recover before his mate went for it. Fast and hard, like a jackhammer, the personification of typical seeker-hyperactivity.

Megatron overloaded moaning around a spike, like a mindless piece of shareware.

Skywarp continued for a little while before changing pace. His thrusts became sharp and spaced out, accompanied by muffled huffs, like he was trying to delay his own overload. Starscream wasn't quite so restrained.

The spike in Megatron's mouth throbbed once in warning, and though he tried to take it deep so it would empty down his intake cleanly, Starscream drew back at the last second, until just the tip lay past Megatron's lips, and let go.

Megatron heard a victorious hiss of, "yes..." as warm thick spurts of transfluid coated his glossa. Starscream took himself in hand and drew back further, aiming so the last two bursts shot out and caught Megatron in the face, across his nose and over his lips.

Megatron had enough processing power left to wonder why he'd be so surprised. Such behaviour was typical of Starscream.

Resigned to it, he stuck his glossa out to lick his lips.

Spent, Starscream made a strangled noise like a dying Insecticon at the sight, before Thundercracker's arms wrapped around his middle and hauled him aside.

Megatron relished the reprieve to catch his breath, struggling to reach up and wipe the rest of the transfuild away as Skywarp's firm thrusts kept knocking him off his forearms, off balance. Thundercracker was in front of him now anyway, and he tilted Megatron's helm up, his soft thumb pads wiping the strays streaks away from his nose.

"Warp?" Thundercracker looked over Megatron's head, still stroking his helm.

"Yeah- just--!," Skywarp keened, so close now Megatron could feel the charge of Skywarp's spike threatening to set off another overload in him. He rocked back against it, biting his lip, clenching down on the spike on every backstroke.

Skywarp moaned thickly, and Megatron felt the overload with a zap. He jolted with Skywarp, optics frizzing, his valve tingling too much for him to really focus on the warm rush of tranfluid filling his valve.

Megatron blinked hazily. They weren't done yet.

Thundercracker dipped down and kissed him softly, not seeming to mind the lingering taste of Starscream's overload on his lips. Megatron groaned tiredly, kissing lazily, barely registering the other servos on his frame rolling him over. The kiss broke as the ceiling came into view, and then two faces, one dark, one pale.

Starscream and Skywarp, flushed from their overloads, vents still panting with excursion, smiled down at him. Megatron tried not to think about what he looked like, optics unfocused, drool and cum all over his face...

The weight that settled over Megatron's chassis was Thundercracker. He spread his thighs, letting Thundercracker fall into their cradle and slip easily back into his well-fragged valve. He tensed briefly, and then relaxed into it, letting Thundercracker sink hilt deep into him with a pleased little breath.

"You're doing so well," Skywarp praised, and laid down to press himself to Megatron's side. His helm tilted against Megatron's shoulder as he watched Thundercracker frag his leader.

"Commendable stamina for such a old mech," Starscream agreed, wriggling in against Megatron's side, his tappered digits scratching lightly at his chest.

The change of pace from desperate rush, to Thundercracker gentle lovemaking was almost too dizzingly for Megatron's processor. Impossibly, a third overload was building, a slow wavelike creep of stimulation, unhurried this time.

Thundercracker circled his hips to grind his spike deeper. Megatron spread his thighs wider, so close now. Starscream tweaked at the controls on his chest and Skywarp's mouth on his audial murmured filthy praise. And it was too much. He came with a shout, helm thrown back.

Thundercracker exhaled heavily at the feedback of charge. His pace quickening for the duration of Megatron's overload, extending it beautifully, his moans rolling in time to the thrust of Thundercracker's spike.

It was enough to undo Thundercracker. Megatron watched his face screw up, his shoulders hunch. His valve flooded with warmth as he finished.

"How was that?" Skywarp's lips tickled his audial, as Thundercracker carefully draped himself over Megatron's chest, exhausted.

Megatron considered the question for a moment. He shifted, and felt a combination of fluids trickle out of his valve.

"Wet," he decided.

Starscream scoffed in disgust and pushed himself upright. Thundercracker caught his wrist and tugged him down again.

Megatron brushed his digits over every wing within reach, relishing the press of their cockpits against his blockier frame. They were warm and pliant from their overloads, and for once, not a fidgety mess of limbs and grumbling.

"You enjoyed that?" Thundercracker asked, still not sounding sure.

Megatron grunted in the affirmative, wondering why his overloads hadn't already answered that question.

"We weren't too rough for you, were we?"

Megatron snorted, "As I said. I'm more than capable of handling the three of you."

"And it takes three of us, to handle one of you." Skywarp smiled. "You went off like... _three_ times! You could best Screamer's record, you know?"

"Shut up, Skywarp." Starscream grumbled on the other side, his face shoved under Megatron's arm where he looked ready to fall asleep.

Megatron tightened his arm around Skywarp though, encouraging him to continue. "Oh?"

"Shut _up_ , Skywarp." Starscream said more seriously.

"It was more than five." Thundercracker was the one to betrayed him.

" _Thundercracker_!"

"More than _five_?" Megatron's brow was in danger of disappearing into his helm.

"I was-" Starscream popped his helm up to seethe at his mates. "-that was _a long_ time ago."

"Now who's old?" Skywarp laughed.

Starscream went to punch him, pressing a servo down on Megatron's abdomen to reach, accidentally winding him. Skywarp yelled and clumsily kicked Thundercracker in the hip, who then swore in pain.

Megatron hardly got his five minutes of peace before they were arguing again. He dragged a pillow over his helm in a bid to drown them out, or suffocate himself, whichever came first. Fortunately three overloads were plenty enough to zap him of energy, and he found himself drifting off to recharge to the sounds of their bickering.

It was the noisiest lullaby imaginable, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

 


End file.
